


[SA]上鎖的房間

by Linyua01251224



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyua01251224/pseuds/Linyua01251224
Summary: 8/25&七夕賀文標題和小大的那部劇完全沒有關聯應該要叫被上鎖的樂屋更貼切XD梗來自只要做愛就出不去的房間
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[SA]上鎖的房間

1.

“哈啊...翔ちゃん—口交...也是可以的吧... ...”  
同團的成員，相葉雅紀，正衣衫不整的跪在樂屋的地板上，用手指撥弄著自己的皮帶，輕輕揉捏著自己被勃發的器物勒得緊的西裝褲，從下而上的用他那雙如小鹿般濕漉漉的雙眼和天真無邪的語氣說出了令人臉紅的話語。

事情倒底為什麼會演變到這種地步...櫻井翔看著眼前的可人兒，嚥了口口水。

2.

不久前，剛錄完一本節目的兩人進入樂屋打算稍作休息。

“欸？其他人呢？”相葉雅紀趴在沙發上翻著雜誌，突然抬起頭看了看四周，對著這空間中唯一在場的人問道。

“他們似乎還有別的採訪的樣子。”

“是嗎...”他點點頭，看了一眼櫻井，便繼續做自己手頭中的事。

樂屋陷入一片沈默，只剩下紙張翻閱的聲音，和對面的人偶爾發出的笑聲。

相葉雅紀今天的穿著是簡單的上衣配棒球外套，下身則是寬鬆的運動長褲，櫻井翔看著他白皙的小腿隨著上下晃動的頻率若隱若現。

啊...和這個人共處一室真是辛苦啊... ...

“吶、不覺得有點熱嗎？”  
不知何時，相葉雅紀已經坐起身來，把外套當成扇子搧風，似乎是希望透過這樣降低溫度。

“嘛...這麼說來，好像比平時溫度還要高些。”櫻井邊說邊走到遙控器旁，打算調低溫度時，卻看到了一張奇怪的字條。

“這是一個只要做愛就永遠出不去的房間...嗯？”

“什麼什麼？”聽到了關鍵字的相葉興奮地跑過來，搶走了櫻井手上的字條。

“你們剛剛在節目上喝的飲料被加進了催情成分，若兩人在三小時內沒有發生性行為的話，鎖將會自動打開...什麼啦...這不是AV裡面的情節嗎！怎麼可能出不去嘛，再說我們兩個大男人能發生什麼事... ...”相葉邊嘲笑著紙條上荒誕的內容，像是想證明一般，走到了門口想要打開眼前的門。

“... ...”

“怎麼了？”看著突然消聲的相葉，櫻井翔也跟著走了過去。

“...打不開。”被稱爲力氣笨蛋的相葉使勁地想要轉動門把，但無情的門還是一動也不動。

“翔ちゃん—怎麼辦怎麼辦、門真的打不開啦！”

“不會吧...”櫻井翔也跟著轉了轉門把，但真的如紙條所講的—他們被鎖住了。

“這該不會是整人吧...哈哈...一定是人間觀察！”信誓旦旦的相葉說完後便開始找起了攝影機。

“我覺得應該不是...因為這裡是日テレ不是TBS...這不都跨台了嗎！”吐槽完相葉雅紀奇怪的腦迴路後，櫻井也跟著尋找了起來，畢竟眼下這情況只能用整人來解釋了。

然而，別說是攝影機了，內部擺設也如同平常的樂屋一樣，沒有任何可疑的地方，只是... ...

“啊...這是... ...”櫻井在角落的位置找到了一些平常樂屋絕對不會出現的東西。

“怎麼了？發現什麼了嗎？”

“... ...”

櫻井發現的是一大罐潤滑劑和一盒全新的套子，甚至還有跳蛋和幾根假陽具。

這怎麼看都很糟糕啊... ...！

“哇－好厲害－”不忘他的好色人設，相葉拿起了一根假陽具仔細觀察了一下，往櫻井的下面擺去。

“櫻井さん—繼續播報下一面新聞吧！”

“不行了...！我失去太多了... ...！”

3.

兩人玩了一會兒之後，回到了原本的位置。

“是說staff們也準備得太周到了吧...攝影機什麼的根本找不到啊... ...”相葉邊說著脫掉了自己的外套。“好熱...翔ちゃん...你剛剛真的有調低溫度嗎... ...？”

突然之間，電視的電源閃爍了一下，銀幕上出現了跟剛剛字條上一模一樣的文字，甚至還加上了一行特別醒目的文字，上面寫著：這並不是整人節目。兩人都被這突如其來畫面嚇了一跳。

“什麼啦！這樣不是看起來更可疑了嗎！”相葉看完電視機上面的字後忍不住大聲吐槽。

“對啊—最後一行字根本是多餘的好嗎。”敬業的附和完相葉的吐槽，櫻井翔卻開始有些懷疑這齣鬧劇背後的目的。

到底是什麼節目這麼大動作，明明也沒聽說最近自家番組有什麼SP，那到底是... ...？

電視又閃爍了一下，這次不再是剛才的文字，斗大的畫面上居然出現了兩個渾身赤裸男人互相糾纏在一起，頓時樂屋裡迴響起令人臉紅心跳的淫靡聲。

“等等等！黃金時段是不能放送這些的吧！”堅守崗位的櫻井翔看著眼前腥羶的色情畫面，不禁大聲阻止。“是說為什麼是GV！好歹也播放AV好嗎！這樣根本興奮不起來啊！”

沒聽到相葉的應和，櫻井轉頭往他的方向看，發現他正面色通紅的望著自己。

“怎麼了嗎... ...？”櫻井翔摸了摸自己的臉頰。

“沒事...只是有點熱而已... ...”

“是身體不舒服嗎... ...？”櫻井看相葉的反應有些奇怪，伸手想要確認他的溫度，卻被對方躲開了。

“...沒事的...我真的...沒事的...不用擔心... ...”

他的聲音有些顫抖，一點也不像沒事的樣子，甚至有些痛苦的開始喘氣，他躬起身體，折起雙腿至沙發上，把自己縮成一顆球。

“相葉くん... ...”

櫻井翔蹲在相葉雅紀腳邊，不知所措的叫著他的名字。

這個畫面不知持續了多久，樂屋中瀰漫著沈重的氛圍。

就在櫻井想起身確認相葉的狀態時，相葉發話了。

“翔くん—怎麼、辦—我的身體...好像變得很奇怪... ...”他抬起頭，臉上泛著不自然的紅暈，額角佈滿細密的汗珠，被汗水淋濕的睫毛眨呀眨，被淚光蒙上一層水霧的杏眼求助般的看著櫻井翔，眼神似有些委屈又帶有撒嬌的意味。

“救救我...翔くん—”

4.

熱。

燥熱。

起先認為只是空調的問題，索性將外套脫掉。

但是脫掉之後躁熱感並沒有消失，反而越來越旺盛，櫻井的聲音和迴響在樂屋的旖旎之聲混雜在一起，思緒漸漸隨著這般聲音遠去，腦中霧茫茫的一片，像是被攪了混水般。

翔ちゃん真的是個很負責的人呢，都這種時候了都還想著要做節目效果，啊...說起來...我得回覆他呢。看著櫻井的側顏，想要開口發聲，只覺得脖子一緊，嗓子嘶啞，他艱難地吞嚥，喉結跟著上下滑動。

不只是喉嚨，相葉雅紀覺得自己全身熱發燙，看著對面的人投來的目光，燥熱感逐漸從下腹蔓延至全身，甚至有種要窒息的錯覺。他不自覺的張開嘴，像溺水者般想汲取陸上的氧氣，卻只讓自己顯得更加狼狽。

嘴上說著自己沒事，別開視線，想閃過櫻井投遞過來關心的眼神，只要不看著那雙眼睛，身上的燥熱似乎就會減輕一點。

本是希望櫻井翔能自知無趣放過自己的，沒想到他卻追了過來，甚至想伸手過來。下意識的閃避，卻讓自己的呼吸更加凌亂，看著櫻井翔有些無措的臉，耳中只剩下已經亂的套的心拍數隆隆作響。

他嘗試挪動自己的身軀，想逃離櫻井翔的身邊，卻發現自己全身癱軟無力，與之相反的，下身卻精神抖擻，寬鬆的布料根本無法遮擋，褲襠下明顯的形狀，相葉雅紀自暴自棄的將自己縮起來，只希望對面的人不要發現。

但事與願違，櫻井翔甚至跑過來蹲在自己旁邊，只要他稍稍偏個角度看，就能看到自己正恬不知恥挺立著的勃起。明明已經閉上雙眼選擇不去看他，卻還是能感受到櫻井灼人的眼神，下身似乎又變得更加硬挺，腳不自覺的互相摩擦，希望能透過這樣減低體內的慾望。

大腦在蒸騰，滾燙的氣息透過反彈不斷的打在自己臉上，汗水沿著輪廓滾落，濡濕的衣服黏在身上，腦袋一片混沌，慾火在體內奔騰。

同樣被汗水濡濕的，櫻井的衣服，結實的手臂線條清晰可見。

想被那雙的臂彎從背後緊緊環住；想要他在自己的耳邊低語，訴說無法大聲喧嘩的愛意；想要他纖長的手指愛撫自己的肌膚，想要...翔... ...。

大腿止不住的痙攣，褲子裡濕的一團糟，咬緊牙冠，想要止住呻吟的衝動。幾次想要放棄自尊，好好疼愛下自己已硬的發疼的下體，卻顧忌著眼前的人。

不知何時起，總會特別在意他的一舉一動，這種類似於偷窺的行為讓相葉雅紀有著深深的罪惡感，但又無法停止。

他們是嵐，是同團體的成員，是同性別的兩人，本不該產生這樣的感情的，是不能發生這種事的。

但是櫻井的溫柔又讓他身陷其中無法自拔。

相葉雅紀深陷於痛苦與歡愉之中。

布料的磨蹭聲、喉結上下震動的聲音、汗水滑落的聲音、心跳的隆隆聲。

和... ...

呼喚自己的聲音。

是沙漠中的甘泉，是這場噩夢中唯一的解藥。

咔嗒—

防線要崩潰，一直以來的堅持，橫躺在兩人之間的隔閡，不能打開的潘朵拉的盒子，在那刻，毀於一旦。

相葉雅紀現在只想和櫻井翔一起墜入深淵。

5.

他一定是在做夢。

不然為什麼，幾次在夜晚中幻想的場景，居然在眼前上演。

相葉說完引人遐思的話後便往自己的方向蹭過來，沒有防備的他被相葉撲的滿懷，在倒下前，下意識的護住身上的人。

“翔ちゃん的味道... ...”埋在櫻井的胸膛深吸一口氣，相葉雅紀滿足的在他懷中蹭來蹭去。

“等... ...”櫻井終於察覺到了相葉的不對勁，有些害羞的想制止他時，卻感覺到有硬物抵在自己身上。

“相葉くん...你... ...”有些不敢置信的看向還在自己懷中亂蹭的人

“怎麼辦...都是你的錯，我才會變成這樣的—”相葉上前環住有些無措的櫻井翔，在他耳邊低語。

燙。

太燙了。他們的身軀貼在一起，衣物因相葉的動作而互相摩擦，櫻井愣愣地看著相葉佈滿汗水的身子，主動抬起手作勢要幫他擦汗，這次，相葉沒有拒絕。

一碰就好似要被燙傷的體溫，還有淡淡的，混雜著汗水的，相葉獨有的體香，但他一點也不討厭，甚至有些著迷。

“相葉くん...還好嗎？要我閃避嗎？還是... ...？”將人拉起身，有些緊張的問了眼前的人，但緊緊摟在他腰間的手暴露了他的想法。

“不許走... ...”相葉有些不滿的撅起了嘴巴，抬起頭，直視著櫻井翔，他的面色因激動抹上了一片殷紅，眼神有些迷離，但又十分認真，微啟的雙唇乾燥的有些起皮，甚至在微微滲血。

“... ...”櫻井盯著相葉的嘴唇有些入神，早在很久以前，他就很想知道，到底為什麼這個人的嘴能夠拗成菱形的形狀，一定是要仔細探索內部構造才能得知這題的正確答案，用自己的嘴。

之前在節目上的時候雖然有短暫的接觸過，但不夠，還遠遠不夠，自己還無法得出正確解答。下次，下次一定要在沒有旁人的時候好好品嚐，好好探索，那個人的唇，那個人的內裡。

“我說不許走... ...！”全身劇烈的搖晃，相葉鬆垮的上衣因此露出一小截誘人的腰腹，有意無意地用自己已經一團糟的下體磨蹭著櫻井翔的。

相葉的硬物抵在櫻井的腹部，柔軟的臀部則坐在他有些反應的下身上，相葉有些害羞的偏過頭，但身下的動作卻沒有停下，喘著氣更加賣力的磨蹭。

櫻井抬起相葉的臉，強迫他直視自己，認真的眼神讓相葉有些膽怯，停下了身下的動作。

“翔ちゃん...對不起... ...”話還沒說完，就被困進一個強而有力的懷抱中，櫻井身上的香味將他團團包圍，這氣味讓他雙腳發軟。還沒回過神就被堵住了嘴巴，突如其來的吻猶如午後雷陣雨般令人措手不及，他腦中一片空白，睜大了眼睛看著眼前的罪魁禍首。

“笨蛋...接吻要閉眼啊... ...”櫻井在相葉耳邊低語，末了，寵溺的笑了笑，親暱地用手指刮了刮相葉的鼻樑。

“還不是你突然... ...”相葉有些委屈的反駁。

“因為我...喜歡你... ...”櫻井伸手撫摸相葉的臉頰，眼神溫柔的要化出水。

暖意從兩人重疊的部分蔓延到全身，相葉蹭了蹭櫻井的手。

“我也是...翔ちゃん... ...”

兩人相視而笑。

櫻井再次俯身探下，相葉有些緊張的閉上雙眼，睫毛跟著一顫一顫的。看到這副景象，櫻井的嘴角微微上揚，輕柔的托住他的後腦勺，唇瓣相接，櫻井伸出舌頭輕輕描摹相葉的唇，撫平他唇上的死皮，吸吮他逐漸濕潤的唇瓣，時不時輕輕的咬磨著，相葉被舔弄的有些害羞，反射性的微啟雙唇，沒想到這卻讓櫻井逮到機會。

櫻井撬開相葉的牙關，熱切的纏上對方的唇舌，舌尖滑過他敏感的上顎，仔細舔舐著他口中的每個角落。感受到懷中的人的顫抖，他試探性的邀約對方，相葉微愣了一下，隨即展開反擊。他抬起手扣住櫻井的脖子，加深了這個吻，櫻井也不甘示弱的捲起對方的舌，在口腔內互相交纏。

兩人吻的難分難捨，雙方的氣息交雜在一起，好似要染上對方的氣味，過溢的津液沿著脖頸留下，染濕了領口。情難自禁的櫻井沿著相葉裸露在外的背脊撫摸，有些色情的搓揉他緊實的腰線。

被櫻井觸摸到的地方彷彿有一股電流通過般，尾椎發麻的相葉忍不住捲起腳趾。櫻井卻變本加厲的隨著親吻的節奏用自己的胯下磨蹭相葉，相葉能感覺到自己臀下的熱度，以及硬度。

“你頂到我了... ...”一吻結束，相葉喘著氣，用調侃的語氣說。

“在說什麼呢，你已經抵著我很久了。”語畢還捏了捏被冷落很久的，卻始終堅挺的，相葉的分身。

“哈啊... ...！”被冷落許久的地方突然遭受襲擊，相葉忍不住叫了出來。

沒想到對方反應那麼大，櫻井愣了一下，隨即露出一抹不懷好意的微笑，加重了手上的力度。

“等... ...”

不顧相葉的反抗，櫻井又俯身堵住了他的嘴巴。如果剛剛是雙方勢均力敵，互相試探，那這次就是櫻井單方面的掠奪，他吻的兇狠，吻的濃烈，似乎是要將相葉拆腹入肚，手上的動作也沒停，在相葉被吻的神智不清時悄悄地滑進褲襠裡，隔著內褲揉捏他的勃起，相葉被他的動作嚇得彈起身來，卻被櫻井抓回牢牢的固定在懷裡，同時像是要懲罰他似的，用自己的硬挺用力地向上頂弄。

“唔啊... ...”相葉不小心露出一聲短促的呻吟，櫻井注意到相葉的底褲被他自己吐出的濁液給浸濕，怕弄髒了演出服的他乾脆褪下了相葉的外褲，寬鬆的運動褲被掛在相葉纖細的小腿處，隨著櫻井向上撞擊的節奏晃動。

櫻井靈巧的手，隔著一層薄薄的布料，技巧性的搓揉他最敏感的地方，再加上櫻井的硬挺不停地撞擊在自己的會陰處，自己的卵蛋也被撞擊的著節奏一晃一晃。

“等...哈啊 ... ...”相葉扭頭想結束掉這個吻，卻被窮追不捨的櫻井扣住臉頰，戀戀不捨地在相葉唇上舔了一口才放開他。

相葉瞇著眼癱軟在櫻井身上，臉色紅的像是顆誘人的蜜桃，熟透的能流出甜美的汁液。櫻井這才發現他的手被相葉射出的體液弄的黏糊糊的。

櫻井將手伸到相葉面前，“看...出來了這麼多... ...”輕輕啃咬著他的的耳朵，不安分的手悄悄下滑到相葉挺翹的臀部，用力搓揉了幾下，將濕黏的液體全數抹在他的底褲。

敏感的耳部被如此玩弄，相葉有些害羞地低下頭，看到櫻井仍未釋放的硬挺，被西裝褲勒的緊繃，相葉吞了吞口水，起身坐回櫻井的懷裡。

“翔ちゃん...やる... ...？”

相葉的聲音極其誘惑，但眼神卻令人不可置信的純真，邊挑逗櫻井還邊用自己的臀縫磨蹭著他的胯下，聽聞著身下人逐漸沉重的氣息，相葉仿照著櫻井之前的動作，用牙輕輕咬蹭他的耳垂。

“看...都這麼硬了... ...”

“... ...”櫻井眼睛發紅，脖頸青筋清晰可見，但聽到相葉的話語之後卻停下了身下的動作。

看著櫻井有所顧慮的臉，相葉這才想起字條上的警告—這是個做愛就出不去的房間。

相葉無辜的看著櫻井翔，慾火焚身的他根本等不了三小時，他現在，立馬，就想和他融為一體。

“那...翔ちゃん...口交的話...是可以的吧... ...？”

6.

看著相葉跪在自己腿間，伸出食指隔著褲子描摹著小櫻井的形狀，確認般的向上撇了一眼便迅速的抽開皮帶，看著被解下的皮帶笑了兩下後解開褲頭鈕扣，在拉下拉鍊的同時將內褲也一併扯開。

脫離了束縛的性器打在相葉的臉上，些許液體噴濺出來，淋濕了相葉的睫毛。

猙獰的陽物抵在精緻的的臉龐上，前端分泌的體液在相葉的臉頰上留下了一道色情的水漬，櫻井忍不住蹭了兩下，相葉眨了眨眼，有些迷茫的伸手摸了摸抵在自己臉上的硬物。

“翔ちゃん...很厲害嘛... ...”

“別說了... ...”有些害羞的櫻井抿了抿嘴。

相葉跪在地上，從下方看著眼前的巨物，有些不知該從何下手，他試探性的伸出了粉嫩的舌頭舔上櫻井的前端，上方傳來的氣息停滯了一下，相葉順勢含住他飽滿的龜頭，小舌在馬眼處打轉，將上頭的液體舔的一乾二淨。

打開雙唇，一口含住櫻井的陰莖，相葉的動作有些笨拙，幾次都差點用牙嗑到。看著有些急躁的相葉，櫻井溫柔的輕撫他的頭髮，告訴他不要勉強。相葉聽到櫻井的話語後抬頭望過來，小鹿般純潔的眼佈滿點點淚光，微彎的眼皮上一抹紅，嘴裡還含著自己猙獰的性器，像是在侵犯純真孩子的背德感讓櫻井身下又漲大了一圈。

“唔嗯... ...”在嘴裡膨脹的性器頂到上顎，異樣的酥麻感竄上腦門，相葉氣息有些不穩，深吸一口氣卻被濃烈的男性荷爾蒙包圍，櫻井的味道讓相葉有點腳軟，不知是否是藥物的影響，已經發洩過一次的器物又有站起來的趨勢。

他稍稍偏過頭，嘴裡含著的性器在臉頰上頂出了明顯的形狀，相葉伸手隔著臉摸了摸櫻井的寶貝，同時用舌頭仔細的舔拭，聽到櫻井變急促的呼吸聲，相葉有些得意，於是他伸出手，努力的想將柱體往嘴裡塞，想像在成人影片中看到的樣子幫櫻井深喉。但櫻井的實在是太大了，前端已經抵著相葉的喉頭，但仍有一節露在外面，相葉被頂的淚水都出來了，但還是倔強的想往下吞。

喜歡的人正跪在自己腿間，為自己服務這件事實讓櫻井感到前所未有的興奮，下身被溫熱緊緻的口腔緊緊包圍，敏感的龜頭抵著後側的軟肉，相葉發出了幾聲短促的嗚嗯聲，喉頭反射性收縮使陰莖被繳的更緊，櫻井驚覺不妙，連忙拉開相葉。

相葉在被扯開前還吸吮了一下，唾液和櫻井的體液在相葉的唇舌和性器間拉出一條銀絲。正想要詢問眼前的人時便感受到一股微涼的液體澆在自己臉上。

白濁的液體灑落在精緻的臉龐上，重力使然，精液沿著相葉的臉頰滑落，和嘴唇周圍濕漉漉的液體混雜在一起，相葉伸出舌頭舔了舔，睫毛微微顫抖。

“翔ちゃん的味道... ...”

“你啊... ...”櫻井將相葉拉到自己身上，替他擦掉臉上的精液。

過於色情了吧... ...

相葉被蹂躪的紅腫的唇微啟，隱約還能看到粉嫩的小舌，想到剛剛相葉隱忍的表情，櫻井的下身又開始蠢蠢欲動。在相葉幫自己口時櫻井就注意到了，他隨著吞吐的節奏悄悄的磨蹭自己的下體，溼答答的底褲在樂屋地板上留下了痕跡。

櫻井伸手扯下相葉已經一塌糊塗的內褲，看著相葉暴露在空氣中，還在微微顫抖的性器。

“還真是精神呢... ...”

“翔ちゃん不是也一樣—”

“那...雅紀...要試試看嗎... ...？”櫻井將相葉攏進自己的懷裡，手沿著背脊向下撫摸，色情的揉捏著相葉的臀部，手指時不時滑過穴口。

相葉領會了櫻井的意思，有些害羞的將臉埋在櫻井的溜肩上，頸部優美的線條暴露在櫻井眼下，他忍不住輕輕啃咬相葉的頸脖。相葉有些抗拒的說著會留下痕跡，於是櫻井轉移陣地，隔著一層布料舔上相葉的胸膛，被唾液染濕的白色布料貼在相葉的肌膚上，粉色的乳首若隱若現，櫻井隔著衣物用犬齒輕輕咬磨，手也沒冷落另一端的，伸進相葉的上衣沿著乳暈打轉，相葉的乳頭漸漸硬挺，本該沒有感覺的地方經過櫻井色情的揉捏後出現了異樣的搔癢感，他忍不住扭動身軀，想躲避這奇妙的感覺。

“別動。”

不知道這人是過於天然還是天賦異癛，跪在櫻井兩側的沙發上的相葉為了閃避刺激而擺動著身子，滑嫩的大腿根隨著動作不停的蹭著櫻井的硬物。

“不然我不保證我會做出什麼事。”櫻井固定住相葉，想要警告身下這磨人的小妖精，惡意地向上頂，飽滿的龜頭在相葉的會陰處磨蹭。

“那就做啊。”相葉也不甘示弱，一把抓住在自己身下蹭的東西，抵在自己穴口，打算一鼓作氣坐下去。

櫻井連忙阻止，“雅紀baby，你這樣會受傷的。”

拿起剛剛找到的盒裝保險套，櫻井拿出一個撕開，將套裡帶有的潤滑液倒在手上，貼心的捂熱後將套子套在手指上才往相葉的身後探去。先是緩緩地按壓穴口周圍，相葉有些緊張，肌肉都繃得緊緊的，櫻井在他身上落下幾個吻，耐心地安撫他，確認相葉逐漸放鬆後才探入一指節。

“會痛嗎？”

相葉搖搖頭，得到相葉的確認後櫻井又追加了一指，手指隔著一層塑料在內壁輕輕搔刮，時而分開指頭，撐大狹窄的甬道，相葉能感受到自己正在漸漸被打開，想到櫻井的手指在自己體內，他就止不住的興奮。

櫻井的汗水沿著臉龐滑落，滴在相葉的身上，相葉這才發現相較於只剩上衣的自己，櫻井幾乎還包緊緊，全身上下只有褲子被褪下，感到不平衡的相葉為櫻井解開襯衫扣子，順道也脫下自己的，兩人終於裸裎相見，相葉看著櫻井精壯的上身，忍不住伸手撫摸肌理分明的腹肌。

“真的消失了嗎，我以為會留下痕跡的... ...”相葉的拇指在櫻井肚臍處畫圈，坦白道“其實...我一直覺得翔くん的臍環超性感的。”

年輕氣盛的櫻井翔喜歡擺弄身材是眾所皆知，尤其是那耀眼的環就打在肚臍上方，為青澀的肉體添加一股色氣，更別說在rap曲中被自我介紹時還會伸出食指上下撥弄，臍環閃爍的光芒讓每每都讓相葉心頭一緊。

“喜歡嗎...？不然我再打回來？”

“不... ...”相葉搖頭“現在的翔くん是最棒的...等...什麼...哈啊...！”

櫻井的手指按壓到某處凸起，相葉只覺得下腹傳來一陣酸爽，和平常自瀆時的感受不同，斷斷續續的快感化作熱流在體內亂竄，相葉不禁顫抖的發出一聲嬌喘。

“找到了...這裡是前列腺，聽說按摩這裡會產生快感，男同志做愛就是透過這樣而得到快感。”盡責的櫻井主播不忘向眼前的男人教學，一面手指開始模似性交在相葉體內抽插，手指的摩擦發出了咕啾咕啾的水聲，多餘的潤滑沿著穴口溢出，沿著相葉的大腿根流下。

被這香豔的視覺饗宴刺激，忍耐了許久的櫻井看擴張的差不多了便拔出手指，將相葉翻身，硬物抵在他的後穴，龜頭將前端分泌的體液塗抹在穴口，相葉被磨的難耐，忍不住出聲催促。

自發的併攏大腿，撅起臀部，相葉閉著眼期待櫻井的進入，但櫻井熾熱的陰莖在穴口蹭了蹭後滑入相葉的股間，硬挺的柱體在粉嫩大腿縫中進出，劃出了幾道紅痕，從相葉的角度看，只能看到豔紅的龜頭時不時探頭撞擊自己的卵蛋，挺立的性器隨著櫻井的抽插跟著上下搖晃。櫻井伸手搓揉他身前晃動的性器，囊袋一下一下的拍擊在相葉的臀部，啪啪的撞擊聲讓相葉有種正在被櫻井幹的錯覺。

“等、翔ちゃん...好奇怪... ...”他粗長的陰莖蹭著自己的會陰處，大腿內側火辣辣地疼，但相葉卻在過程中體會到了別樣的快意。

“止める？”

被櫻井擴張過的小穴從深處開始發癢，穴口開始不規則的收縮，食髓知味的他全身叫囂著要櫻井的進入，然而他只是在外磨蹭，根本無法緩解相葉被撩撥起的慾望。

“不...啊啊...翔ちゃん...我要你、我要你進來... ...”相葉艱難地扭著身子，渴求的眼神直勾勾的看著在自己身上馳騁的男人。

“但是... ...”櫻井喉頭一緊，扣住相葉的胯骨更加猛烈的挺腰。他何嘗不想進入相葉的內裏，和心悅之人行魚水之歡呢？但是這是間只要做了愛就會永遠上鎖的房間啊。

“不管...我早就決定了...就算和翔ちゃん永遠困在這裡...只要是和翔ちゃん...只要是翔ちゃん...”相葉難耐的喘氣，激動的眼眶泛淚，用有些顫抖的軟嚅嗓音叫喊著。

“雅紀... ...”櫻井停下了動作，“你想好了嗎... 真的可以嗎... ...？”

“嗯...！所以...翔ちゃん、你快進來...！難道你不行嗎！”

原本還有些猶豫的櫻井聽到相葉的挑釁後終於下定了決心，開玩笑，我櫻井翔可是被稱為A團總攻，居然敢在床上說我不行？

“抬高一點。”有些被激怒的櫻井拍拍相葉的臀部，用低沉的嗓音命令道。

相葉乖巧的跪趴在沙發上，抬起自己的屁股，耐著火燒的臉頰，主動伸手撥開自己的臀瓣，露出中間嫩紅的穴口，轉頭用濕漉漉的杏眼看著身後的男人。

“翔ちゃん... ...”

櫻井猛然挺身，飽漲的龜頭頂開穴肉，相葉努力的放鬆著自己的肌肉，艱難的容納著對方。雖然剛才看似很強勢，但其實櫻井十分謹慎的進入，深怕一下不小心弄疼了自己的寶貝，克制想一挺到底的慾望，每次都緩緩的沒入一點，看相葉似乎沒有什麼不適感才繼續，斷斷續續的讓相葉都著急。櫻井在進入的過程中還時不時親吻相葉白皙的背脊，在優美的蝴蝶骨上留下一個又一個的吻痕。

“就說不要留下痕跡的嘛... ...”

“不會被看到的...能看到的...只有我... ...”

潤滑做的很足，相葉並沒有感受到很多的疼痛，只覺得被撐得很滿，下身又酸又痲，他能感受到自己的內壁被緩緩的櫻井拓開，甚至能感受到他性器上青筋的搏動。

“要開始動了喔... ...”櫻井的汗水滴落在相葉的背上，雙手扣住相葉的腰線，他的聲音罕見的有些顫抖，能聽出他的激動。

“...嗯。”相葉害羞的點頭，扭動腿部，主動的抬高自己的臀部，準備接受來自櫻井的衝擊。

“你真的是... ...”被相葉的舉動扣動了心弦，櫻井覺得他深埋在相葉體內的性器似乎變得更加硬挺，正打算和相葉進行一場翻雲覆雨的性愛時... ...

“一日限定復活，嵐にしやがれ特別企劃，ニノ嵐！”二宮和也破開門，手中拿著令人懷念的紙條闖入了樂屋，大野手上拿著象徵整人企劃的牌子，松本則帶著一台小型攝影機。

“... ...”櫻井和相葉還保持著連結在一起的姿勢。

一時間，樂屋的空間凝結了。

“不好意思打擾了... ...”二宮率先出聲，將身旁兩人趕出門外，還貼心的為兩人帶上門。

“... ...”櫻井和相葉交換了眼神。

“嗚嗚嗚...！我一輩子沒有臉見他們了...！我的貞操啊！”

End.

“是說你是怎麼做到的？門是真的打不開嗎？”松本有些好奇的詢問幕後指使者二宮和也。

“很簡單啊，我只是將門把設定成只能從外面開而已，再佈置些小道具那兩個笨蛋就會自動投入陷阱了。”

“那...你也真的下藥了嗎？”松本追問。

“那到沒有，我可沒有那種東西，那是催眠術啦催眠術，不過我也沒想到他們倆那麼快就會中招，相葉那個笨蛋就算了，櫻井翔居然也跟著... ...”

“誰叫他們兩個一直扭扭捏捏，我看了不舒服，他們活該，之後我要好好調侃他們了。”

大野智看著口是心非的弟弟們，也露出了微笑。

櫻井翔在事後清理樂屋時才發現，他前戲準備了那麼久，就是希望相葉不要因此受傷，但他居然在正式上場時忘記使用套子了。

悔恨的他決定把在樂屋找到的東西全部帶回家，打算之後有時間再來和相葉“練習”一下。

真End.


End file.
